


He Trusted Her

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He trusted her, for she never gave him any reason to not...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	He Trusted Her

He trusted her. He spoke; she listened and hastened to obey. He gestured; she acted on his unspoken command. He wanted; she gave. Everything she was belonged to him; she barely remembered a time when this was not so.

He trusted her. He took her with him to meetings, to trade negotiations, to business functions of every kind. At first, it was only locally, but later, as his trust grew, it became something more. She helped him to travel smoothly and comfortably, efficiently and, in return, he shared her with his clients, the ones with the greatest potential for his own success. She did exactly as was required of her, desired of her, with no complaint, with no question.

He trusted her. A trade delegation from a far-off place, another planet, or so it was whispered, wanted to negotiate for mineral rights on Orion's largest moon; her master was the one chosen to work out the best, most profitable contract. Because he trusted her, he took her with him.

He trusted her. He sent her to the meeting place to make arrangements for the comfort of the trade delegation. She meant to do exactly what he wished her to do, because that was what she always did. But the meeting place was in Orion's hub, the center of it all. There were so many people, laughing and shouting and moving from here to there, and it was all so different when she was alone.

She saw a sign. She could not read it. A woman nearby asked if this was the place to purchase a ticket off world. A man answered that it was. The weight of the credits she carried grew, somehow, and without conscious thought, she drew closer to the window.

"Where to?" the man behind the window asked, his voice bored, his expression disinterested.

She did not know what to tell him. Beside her, at another, identical window, the woman who had asked about going off world answered the same question. "Earth," she repeated, not knowing what it meant. Knowing exactly what it meant.

He trusted her, for she never gave him any reason to not. Until the day came that she did.


End file.
